The silver four and the Sorcerer's stone
by artlover329801
Summary: When Alissa Malfoy finds out in a vision that she is actually Harry Potter's twin sister right before Hogwarts. She worries that her friends Harmony Riddle, Rachie Silvervine, and Sammy Peers will think of her differently now. And when Sammy senses a dark force in Hogwarts she begins to worry. What will happen to these group of friends when they learn a terrible secret.


The silver four and the Sorcerer's stone

By artlover329801

Chapter 1

The forgotten girl

In a mansion about in the middle of nowhere a man named Lucius Malfoy was pasting waiting for Dumbledore. His wife Narrisa was holding their adopted daughter Alissa. Finally there was a knock at the door.

"Dobby! Get the door!" shouted Mr. Malfoy

Soon a little house elf opened the door. Dumbledore came in and let out a sigh

"What is the matter sir?" Lucius asked

"Alissa's real parents have been murdered…"

Dumbledore noticed the scar on Alissa's head and said:

"She has the scar too?"

"What do you mean Professor?" asked Narrisa

"Her twin brother survived the killing curse and has the same scar on his forehead."

"What do we do?"

"Don't tell her who her real family is until the time is right."

Five years later young Alissa noticed a box in her closet. It read "For our little princess".

"DOBBY!" she called.

Dobby popped in and asked

"What is it mam?"

"What is that?" Alissa asked

"Oh, I'm not supposed to say."

"Well I'm gonna get it."

Alissa tried to reach it, then she slipped and something from the box fell on her. Next thing she knew she was in a strange cabin. She looked around and then heard a voice behind her.

"So glad you are here my little princess."

Alissa turned around and saw a women that had ginger hair with green eyes. The women was holding a little boy who was smiling at Alissa. Alissa walked up to them and patted the little's boy head. Then a man with jet black hair and glasses came in and yelled:

"Lily he's here! Take harry into the bedroom while I hold him off."

Lily ran upstairs and Alissa followed her. They got into the little baby boy's bedroom. Alissa watched the women whisper something to the baby boy.

"Stay safe Harry, be strong."

Then the women turned to Alissa and said:

"Alissa listen to me, find your twin brother Harry for me when you get back. Promise me you'll look out for him for me."

"Yes, Mam" Alissa said.

Then a strange man came in and pointed his wand at the boy.

"Please don't hurt Harry!" Lily pleaded

The voice of the man sounded cold and snake-like to Alissa as he said:

"Step aside silly girl."

"Don't take him take me instead."

Then he pointed his wand at the Women and whispered something. Next thing Alissa saw was a flash of green light. She saw the women dead on the floor. Something in Alissa's heart just died. Alissa dashed to the crib and shielded Little Harry. She yelled with tears at the man:

"I will not let you hurt this baby."

The man grabbed her by the shirt and hissed:

"You have no business her. You stupid girl. You don't mess with Lord Voldemort"

Voldemort threw her across the room. Then he said the same words he used to kill the women to the boy. Another flash of light happened but, this time the man disappeared and Alissa saw the baby boy turned into a kid her age. Alissa walked up to him. The boy smiled and said:

"My name is Harry potter, I'm your brother. Alissa come back to me."

Alissa and Harry held hands and smiled at each other. Then a force was pulling Alissa away from Harry. They couldn't hold on to each other. Soon Alissa was off the ground and drifting away from Harry.

"ALISSA!" Harry shouted

"HARRY!" Alissa shouted back

"ALISSA!"

"HARRY!"

"ALISSA!"

Alissa woke up to her mom looking at her.

"Are you OK sweetie?" she asked

"No I had an awful dream." Alissa replied

Alissa told Narrisa everything. Then Narrisa had Alissa sit down on her bed.

"Sweetie that wasn't a dream. That stuff has happened five years ago. That evil man was your friend Harmony's father. Remember the awful man we talked about with her mom. Don't think of Harmony like that man. Those two people that died are….your real parents." Narrisa confused.

"Those people were my real parents. So is my brother is still alive?" Alissa asked.

"Yes sweetie, and I promise you'll meet him someday. Now let's get down that box for you."

Alissa looked in the box and saw a moving picture with her parents and her brother and herself in it. There was a locket with a note on it that read:

"For my little princess. Daddy loves you!"

Alissa noticed a music box with a note as well that read:

"For Alissa. From Mommy"

Alissa turned in on and feel asleep to the music. Years later, Alissa was soon to be eleven and going to Hogwarts. Her parents told her that she was old enough to go visit Harry. Her friends Harmony, Rachie, and Sammy were there to give her early birthday presents.

Harmony gave her a hair barrette that looked like a snitch and said:

"Once again I'm sorry for what my father did. I would never do that to you."

"Harmony you're not your father. You're a better person." Alissa told her.

Rachie gave Alissa a weird bracelet and said:

"It's for contacting us when you need us. It also can tract anybody in the world. I already put Harry's name in there. My dad made."

"Amethyst Silvervine! You know you made it." Alissa laughed.

"Don't call me Amethyst! And yes I did make it."

Sammy gave Alissa a broom that had the initials AP on it and explained:

"When you're in a muggle town you just say _Araate _and it will turn into a muggle bicycle. When you want it into a broom again just say _Mufello. _For cases when you want to carry it just say _Purieos _and it will turn into a ring and you can put on your finger."

Alissa was amazed and said:

"Sammy you are SO gonna get in Ravenclaw. Come on lets hug it out before I leave."

They all hugged each other and started heading out when her brother Draco stopped her. She look at him with his teary eyes and told him:

"Hey Draco whatever happens, your still my brother."

She hugged him and went outside and mounted on her broom. She stared at her bracelet before she took off. When she was in the air. She felt amazing and yelled in the wind:

"I'm coming Harry!"


End file.
